


Body Betting

by Rheynin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dom/sub, DomDeacon, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, dom!deacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheynin/pseuds/Rheynin
Summary: Deacon and Charmer make a bet about who’ll drop the most bodies when clearing a site. When Deacon wins, but seems reluctant to collect, Charmer makes sure he does. She’s wanted this for a LONG time.
Relationships: Deacon/Female Sole Survivor, Deacon/Sole Survivor (Fallout), deacon/f!sole survivor
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954042
Kudos: 33





	Body Betting

He’d made the bet, he’d come up with the terms. Whoever dropped the most bodies when they cleared the place out got total control of the other for an evening. Vague enough he could worm his way out of it, if he needed to- though he was pretty sure she’d been sending him signals she was interested. Either that, or she was intentionally driving him crazy as some form of psychological torture. The tight clothes, bending over in front of him all the time, squeezing herself into tight spaces beside him- she’d even taking to wearing nothing but her thin tank top and underwear around the little place they’d been calling home the past few months. He’d spent more nights than he could count waiting for the deepened breathing that signaled she was asleep, just so he could finally get some relief from the aching in his cock. He WANTED this.

So why was he so reluctant to collect?

“So, Charms. You know I was just messing around, right? I mean, I’m not gonna force you to do anything you don’t wanna do.”

She raised one perfect eyebrow. “Bigmouth Deacon, backing out of a bet?”

“No-“ he insisted, “I’m not backing out. I’m . . . I’m just giving YOU a chance to. I mean,” he tried to laugh, covering the way his nerves were getting the best of him, “I’m a giant pervert, after all. There’s no telling what I might ask you to do.”

“Deacon,” she whispered, stepping closer, “I’m FULLY aware of who you are. But . . ,” she walked her fingers up his chest, ending with a firm grip on his chin, “if you wanna chicken out, we can always pretend I won. I can think of plenty of filthy things to get you to do. And I’m not talking about cleaning house.”

She gave him a sultry smile that made his mouth go dry. Now THAT was a temptation. Let her take the lead, so he didn’t have to worry about carrying it too far, PLUS he’d still get to have her? Then again, maybe she was just trying to call his bluff.

The way he saw it, he had a choice. He could swallow his pride, let her take the lead, and risk utter humiliation if she was just trying to call him out.

Or he could call HER bluff, and either get what he wanted or make her look like a coward.

He’d never liked the taste of pride.

“Alright, Charms.” He gave her what he hoped was a cocky smile as he looked over his sunglasses. “Strip.”

He leaned back against the wall, folding his arms over his chest as she stood there, stunned, her eyebrows raised. Yep, here it was, the part where she backed out, and he laughed at her, pretending it didn’t sting that she wasn’t interested in him.

Then she took a step backwards, grasping the hem of her shirt.

She peeled it up slowly, revealing her stomach an inch at a time. Her soft, silken flesh was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and grime, and it was still sexy as hell. By the time she dropped her shirt to the floor, Deacon knew his mouth was hanging open, but he couldn’t be bothered to give a damn. Especially not when she was reaching for the front of her pants.

He could have sworn an eternity passed as she unfastened them, the button passing through its corresponding hole at the pace of a snail, each tooth of the zipper opening like the wearing down of a mountain. And when it was all undone, she turned around. She threw a hot glance over her shoulder before arching her back, reaching for the hooks that held her bra together. They snapped open, and her back was bare to him, a sliver of white cotton peeking over the waistband of her pants.

With a flick of her wrist her bra landed across his face, making her giggle softly in a way that sent his blood rushing. He snatched it down, pressing his face into it for just a moment, to inhale the salty sweat of her skin, both sour and unbelievably sweet. Then it was forgotten completely as she bent over, pushing her pants slowly down the length of her thighs. As the perfect curve of her ass was revealed to him, his heart started pounding in his chest, breath coming in hot, heavy gasps. More than anything, he wanted to step forward, press himself against her and reach around to grab her breasts, but he didn’t dare interrupt this show. It was too damn good.

Once her pants had been kicked to the side and she was completely naked before him, she turned around, walking towards him and slipping her hand around the back of his neck. She moved confidently, casually, like she wasn’t completely nude, and he didn’t have a raging hard-on bulging at the front of his jeans.

“Look, I know this is your show, but what’s say we make a scrub down part of this? I know I’ll enjoy the evening MUCH more if I’m good and clean.”

He nodded. He couldn’t have spoken even if he wanted to, not with the way her bare flesh was taunting him, the way her ass and thighs moved in the low light. He wanted his hands all over her, greedy and grabbing, his tongue trailing over the firm, dark crest of her nipple. He wanted his cock plunged inside of her, deep and wet, bouncing her across his hips as she screamed his name. He wanted to remember every single second of this night.

He trailed behind her lazily, drinking in the way her body moved as she readied the water. No heating it up, he noticed, and that was just as well. He didn’t want to waste any time he could spend fucking her. Besides, they’d both be hot soon enough.

As she poured the water slowly over her head, he found himself mesmerized at the way it ran across her skin in silver rivulets, the cold drawing her nipples into stiff peaks. Shining drops gathered, then fell, like she was a goddess, nurturing the earth with the essence of her skin. It took him forever to undress, he was so enchanted with the sight in front of him, but when he finally did, she paused to look him up and down. A surge of wild pride ran through him as her eyes locked on the sight between his legs, wide and hungry, and any doubts he’d had about the situation left him.

“Gimme that,” he growled, taking the soap she’d abandoned in her left hand. “Let’s make sure you get good and clean for me.”

He worked the soap across her head, lathering her hair and scrubbing her scalp before moving down to the rest of her body. His hands slipped quickly across her soapy body, cupping and squeezing her breasts as he rubbed his body against hers. There was something about seeing her soaking wet, her hair dripping down her back, covered in the slick suds, that just DID something to him. 

While he played at bathing her, letting his hands slide across her skin, he let the stiff rod of his cock stroke against the line of her ass to glide between her thighs. Instantly, she squeezed them together, tightening around him until he moaned lustily in her ear. When she started rocking her hips, it was all he could do not to cry out, it felt so good.

His hands grasped her waist hard. “Fucking hell, Charm. You’re gonna make me cum before I even get you into bed.”

A dark, lecherous laugh poured from her throat as she lifted the bucket of water, then poured it over her head to rinse. He watched the soap run from her body, cock aching with the need to pound her into the mattress. If he lasted more than seconds, he’d count himself incredibly lucky.

Without a word, she shaped him up the same way he’d done her, letting her hands roam freely. She lingered between his legs, fondling the soft sac until his head dropped back and they drew up tightly, then stroking the base of his cock until his tip throbbed, dripping for want of her attentions. It was then that she sidled close to him, raising the bucket and pouring it over them both. He wrapped one arm tight around her waist, drawing her close as he slammed his mouth against hers in a bruising, crushing kiss that had her raising on her toes and digging her nails into his shoulder.

The bucket was dropped, utterly forgotten in their urgency. As her nails grazed over his scalp, his hands went to her hips, then around to cup her ass and lift her against his torso. Her legs wrapped tightly around him as he made his way to the bed, his mouth never leaving her throat.

“Jesus, am I glad you’re light. Don’t think I could’ve pulled this off if you weren’t.”

She chuckled lightly as he tossed her onto the bed, bouncing gently. She looked fucking delicious laying there, everything out on display for him, especially as she spread her legs. And . . . holy fuck.

“Charms . . . you’re all bare.”

She glanced down between her legs where his eyes were solidly fixed, then laughed again.

“Yeah- it was kinda the thing before the war. All the girls wanted to be shaved bare, and some guys too. I had mine permanently removed.” She paused, then spread her legs open as wide as she could. “You like it?”

He nodded, swallowing hard as as he watched her hand trail against the inside of her thigh.

“Well, let me tell you . . ,” her voice dropped, low and sensual, “it feels even better.”

He crawled across the bed over her, crashing his mouth against hers as he rutted hungrily between her legs. She was right. It felt like fucking silk against him, so soft and smooth, so wet, he could’ve gotten off just like that. But he had bigger plans.

He pulled her hair, only a little roughly this time, to see how she liked it. Judging by the moan an the way her hips bucked against him, he was in safe territory.

“You wanna suck my cock, Charms? Put it in your mouth and let me push it down your throat ‘til you’re gagging?”

She nodded furiously, heat rising in her cheeks as she pushed herself to a semi-sitting position. As cautiously as he could in his frenzied lust, he got to his knees, straddling her upper chest and lining himself with her mouth. Before he could make a move, she leaned forward, lapping her tongue against his tip, then sucking him into her mouth, hard. He groaned like a feral beast as she bobbed her head, working her tongue against his shaft, all while pushing him deeper and deeper in her mouth. 

When he suddenly hit the back of her throat and she kept going, he felt himself swell, full to the point of bursting with cum that he desperately wanted to let go, but he didn’t want this over. Instead, he grabbed her hair hard again, pulling it backwards while he jerked his hips away from her.

“You’re not getting out of this that easy,” he growled, and she felt a wave of wetness seeping down her thighs.

He reached down, grabbing her knees and pressing them open wide, thighs draped across his legs. Taking her hand, the one he’d watched the fingers of a million times fondling her trigger or circling the buttons of some new machine, he placed it between her legs, up against her wet sex.

“How many fingers can you fit in here, huh? How many do you usually use, when you’re playing with yourself in the long, lonely night?” Her eyes widened, almost terrified. “That’s right, baby. I’ve heard you. Heard the nights when we’re on the road together, the wet rhythm of your fingers inside that tight pussy, the way you moan for me.”

Okay, maybe he was bluffing a little bit there. He’d definitely heard her going at it from time, just like he knew she’d probably heard him, but he hadn’t really considered who she might be thinking about. Judging by her reaction, though? He’d made a good guess. If he’d known that before, he’d have been the one with his fingers inside her.

He watched, biting his lip as she slowly stroked her fingers against her length, circling the hot swell of her clit a few times before tracing back down to her opening. One finger slid inside of her, pumping a few times, twisting slightly as she moaned and grabbed her breast. As she toyed with her nipple, twisting, pulling, another finger rubbed lightly outside, then disappeared inside of her as well.

She was pumping her fingers harder now, squeezing her breast with delicious groans as her thumb gently stroked across her clit. Watching her come undone this way, Deacon thought he might actually go crazy with want. And she’d done this same thing, so many times while they were out together, only a few feet away.

“Fuck, Charmer, do you look good like this.”

She spread her legs wider, looking directly in his eyes as she pushed a third finger inside of her. Her hips bucked up at the sensation, her head falling back with a guttural moan. Suddenly her other hand was on her as well, this one rubbing hard against the surface in wide, eager circles while her other hand pumped furiously between her legs. Deacon was practically drooling at the sight.

“You gonna cum for me, Charms? Get that pussy nice and ready?”

She moaned loudly as her hips began bucking against her hand.

“Yes, Deacon. Yes, sir . . . oh yes . . . oh . . . FUCK!”

She tossed her head back, screaming in pleasure as Deacon watched her pulse around her fingers, her hand still rubbing hard against her. She came down slowly, panting, her eyes closed as her hand finally stopped moving. Deacon reached down to pull her fingers from inside her, then put them to his lips. Her eyes flew open as he licked and sucked every drop of her juices off, all while telling her how fucking delicious she was. When he was done, he grasped her wrists tightly, holding them above her head with one hand while his other held his thick, dripping cock.

“You ready to take me now, baby?”

“Yes, sir.”

Her voice was soft and meek, something he knew was purely for show, so he decided to have a little fun with it.

“What’s that baby? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Yes sir,” she repeated, a little louder.

He moaned. “Mmm- tell me again. Tell me what you want.”

“Yes, sir. I’m ready for your cock, I want it inside of me!”

“Louder, baby. Beg me for it.”

“I want you, Deacon! I want your cock! I want you to fill me up, I want you to fuck me, fuck me so hard I can’t walk! Deacon, please! PLEASE! Please, just WRECK my fucking pussy!”

He slammed into her hard, taking up a rhythm so punishing she felt she could barely breathe. He was thick, too, so wide it stung beautifully, and she knew she’d get her wish. There was no way she’d be walking comfortably for at least a few days, and that was exactly the way she wanted it.


End file.
